Your Eyes
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: A quick, fifteen minute story featuring Kiba and Toboe. Enjoy.


Toboe's eyes widened, his body shaking as the other man advanced on him. Terror went through him, Kiba's eyes glazed with something that he couldn't quite understand. Sure, they'd done this countless times but never had Kiba looked like this; his body was swift in its movements, eyes narrowed slightly to give them an almost predatory gleam, and his mouth was curved into a knowing smile.

Their relationship was one of sex and comfort; Kiba went to Toboe for sex and Toboe went to Kiba for comfort. Everything about them should have been grounds for an alienated friendship; which was sort of like Tsume and Hige's relationship. The both of them tolerated each other and traveled together but that was as close as they came to being called _friends._

His comfort was needed when he began to question himself, wondering if what he was doing was actually worth it. The constant running, eating, sleeping . . . Toboe wasn't sure why he was doing it anymore. His sense of purpose had to constantly be renewed by Kiba's gentle, kind words. And in return for the loving affection that Kiba showed him, Toboe allowed him to do what he wished.

But something was different today. Kiba didn't seem like himself. It scared Toboe but on a much deeper level, he was excited, so very excited. This scent that his lover emitted . . . It drew him in as much as Cheza's beautiful lunar aroma did. First one hand then the other slapped onto the stone at his back, one on each side of his head. Kiba's blue eyes stared precariously into his own, excitement and a sense of overwhelming desire washing through him.

Toboe tried to keep perfectly still as the black-haired man in front of him hovered closer slowly, anxiety pricking at the bottoms of his feet. That fire and the dangerous glint in his eyes sent a shiver of apprehensive desire flowing down his spine, Kiba's right hand moving to his face to angle it towards his own. Their lips crashed together, the white wolf being much more violent than usual.

Toboe felt his knees get weak from the force of it all; the desire, the fire, the want, the torture. But Kiba's arms moved downwards to support him, the heat of their bodies entwining together as the larger man crushed the smaller to his chest. His arms went up and around the neck of the other, his mind subconciously losing all grip on reality. All that mattered was the here and now, the heat and passion, the desire and need.

Kiba shifted them backwards, pressing Toboe back into the wall harshly, pushing a hand up and under the boy's red shirt, tweaking one of his nipples as he still ravished Toboe's mouth. The smaller of the two moaned at the urgency that was conveyed through his actions, perfectly content with surrendering his mind, body, and soul to the beautiful warrior pinning him helpless.

Not that he could have done much against him anyway.

Eventually, somewhere in his hazy mind, Toboe found himself spread out on the cold stone alley, Kiba hovering above him. The warm hands of the other yanked his shirt from is body, followed swiftly by his pants, the boy, and willing slave, shuddering in anticipation. The blue-eyed individual narrowed his eyes slightly, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He licked his lips before pressing three of his fingers to the smaller's mouth

Instinct told him what to do and he did it diligently, coating Kiba's fingers nicely even as his cheeks burned from the man above him viewing his body at his own leisure. The first slipped inside easily enough, Toboe so used to it that he barely felt it enter him at all. The second finger was definitely felt, his body shifting at the slight discomfort. And the third added the final stretch and the first dose of pain, Toboe inhaling sharply as he knew what came next.

But before Kiba entered him, he was pulled into a tight embrace, weak knees hitting the ground on either side of his lover. Those warms hands lifted his thighs and he was suddenly impaled onto Kiba's member without warning, Toboe crying out at the sheer surprise of it all. Why was his normally gentle companion being so torturous and cold today?

His arms tightened around Kiba's neck, tears budding at the corners of his eyes before sliding down slowly. Then his body began to move, the black-haired man lifting him gently before sliding him back down again. Toboe's breath came in ragged gasps from the pleasure and the _dangerous_ sensation of it all.

His body was suddenly shoved against the wall, Kiba thrusting quickly into him, striking his prostate head on. Toboe cried out in pleasure, the other growling in response. Their lovemaking was quick, with Kiba providing Toboe with blinding pleasure and quick, painfully accurate thrusts and Toboe crying out in blind need.

At last too close to the edge to hold on, Toboe came against the shirt of the other, panting as Kiba's thrusts became quicker and more frantic, at last stilling deep inside of him as a warm, wet sensation coated his insides. Kiba's head landed in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Toboe. You know that right?"

"I know. I love you too, Kiba."


End file.
